


tekisetsuna

by ladyinarmour



Series: HashiMada Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FemMada, Female Madara - Freeform, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Fluffy, HashiFemMada, HashiMada, Madara is a Girl
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinarmour/pseuds/ladyinarmour
Summary: 》hashifemmada ▪ drabble ▪ fluffy《Em que Hashirama reflete sobre as coisas que lhe disseram sobre Madara.





	tekisetsuna

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira história no site aaaaa esse drabble também está sendo postado no spirit fanfiction e no nyah! (Sites brasileiros), e em breve irá para o ff.net

Você não era uma garota adequada em aspecto nenhum.

Para começar, você se parecia, falava e portava-se como um rapaz. Não era capaz de aceitar submissão, e por isso não era adequada para ser uma esposa. Mas era uma mulher, e uma mulher não era adequada para a vida ninja, para a guerra.

Me disseram que você não era adequada para tantas coisas, Uchiha Madara; mesmo assim, você conquistou praticamente todas elas.

Ah! Quase me esqueci!

Uma vez me disseram que você não era adequada para o meu amor. Mas imagino que você sabe o que aconteceu em seguida, certo?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, deixem seus comentários, críticas construtivas e salve, é sempre muito importante!


End file.
